


Family Holiday

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones have not come out to their mothers yet, and when Bones' mother insists on coming to San Francisco to spend the holiday with her son, he and Jim enlist the help of their friends to maintain their secret, but a certain Vulcan complicates things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/gifts).



> Saw your post on tumblr, and I have been needing a good story to write, so this is for you slashsailing! 
> 
> PS I do not own the characters
> 
> PPS my tumblr url is forever-mis3rable.tumblr.com

Jim and Bones have been together for a little while now, and all their friends knew and accepted them. However, their mothers remained blissfully ignorant in their son's sexuality, and Jim and Bones had hoped it would stay this way for a little while longer, but when Eleanor McCoy insisted on coming to San Fran to spend Christmas with her son and all his friends, Bones and Jim didn't know what to do. Nyota Uhura and her girlfriend Carol Marcus came over to help them brainstorm some ideas and came up with a brilliant one. "What if you payed some girls to pretend to be your girlfriends? It's genius! Your mom doesn't question your sex life, and she doesn't know your gay." Nyota suggested to Leonard. Jim grinned. "That is a fantastic idea! I know just the girls!" Bones looked a little bewildered about the whole situation. "Are you out of your corn-fed mind? We don't know any girls! Let alone ones that would want to be our girlfriends for a couple of days." Bones scoffed. Jim just continued grinning, and Bones knew that look, he knew the look of victory. "Thats what we have Carol and Nyota for, Bones." "WHAT?!!" Both girls shrieked at the same time. "Jim, thats not part of the plan." Nyota tried to reason with him, but already knew she would lose. "Nonsense, its fine. Besides, I always knew you wanted to be my girlfriend Nyota." Jim smirked and earned a slap on the arm from Bones for his flirting. "Jesus, you so owe us Jim!" Carol said before leaving the dorm, dragging her girlfriend with her.

 

~-~

 

_Day before Christmas Eve_

_  
_"Christ Jim, I don't know if I can do this." Bones groaned as he repeated his history of how he and Carol met and how long they have been together for what felt like the thousandth time. "Come on Bones, no pressure! It's just us for dinner anyways, not like you're putting on a play or something." Carol and Nyota exchanged a glance. "Uhm about that," Carol started "We sorta told Spock, and he's sorta coming, and he sorta doesn't like that your lying to your mom." Bones' eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and Jim was actually speechless. "You. Did. What?" Bones growled. "It was a slip of the tounge! I swear! We can keep him under control I promise, you might have to convince him tomorrow that you are actually going to tell your mom before she leaves though, and it's going to be hard to try to get him to lie." Carol rambled. "In her defence, we tried to cover it up and act like we didn't say anything, but it didn't really work." Nyota said guiltily. Jim just facepalmed while Bones moaned about how his mom was sure to find out he's gay, before picking up his keys to get his mom from the shuttle port.

 

~-~

 

_Christmas Day_

When they awoke the next morning, they were both anxious as they prepared for the guests to arrive. Bones stepped into the living area of the shared dorm and his boyfriend stopped to stare. Bones was wearing a button up polo with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow with black dress pants, freshly shaven with his hair in slight dissaray from the shower. He was sporting the watch Jim had given him for their 2 year anniversary and he could smell his aftershave from accross the room. Jim swore up and down later that day that he did not swoon. "You look hot Bones!" Jim said playfully with a grin on his face as he walked over to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. "The same could be said to you, kid." Bones drawled as he looked Jim up and down. Jim had decided to wear his black Lacoste shirt with khaki pants, and wore the sandy coloured oxfords that Bones had gifted him for his birthday. He smelled of Bones' favorite Givenchi cologne, and his hair was ruffled and absolutely adorable.

There was a knock on the door, and Jim opened it reavealing Nyota, Carol, and Spock. Spock immediately pushed forward and walked over to Jim. "Jim, I must advise agaisnt this plan and inform you that it is highly illogical not to tell Dr. McCoy's mother about your relationship, and even more so to pretend that Nyota is your significant other." Spock said. "Come on Spock, we all know you don't agree with this because you have the hots for Nyota, but you can't have her, she totally is no straighter than a circle. 

"Jim, I must object to this.

"Spock, just this once, please please, just lie for us!"

"Vulcans do not lie."  
"Spock you are half human please just-"   
  
Jim was interrupted by another knock on the door. "Dammit Jim, thats my mom, this isn't going to work!" Bones exclaimed. "Bones, just put your arm around Carol's waist and look happy and in love. Spock, for God's sake please just lie!" Jim said before going to answer the door. Bones walked over to Carol and put his arm around her as he mumbled an apology. Jim returned to the room with his mother and already had her laughing and smiling as he joked with her, and Bones squashed the urge to roll his eyes at him. "Leo!" Bones' mother exclaimed before rushing to give her son a hug. "You look so handsome! I haven't seen you in so long! Am I getting smaller or are you getting taller? Oh my boy!" Jim walked over to Nyota and laced their fingers together with a barely concealed smirk on his face at the whole charade. Spock just stood awkwardly behind everyone. He moved up next to Jim and spoke while Bones' mom was distracted. "I shall keep your secret, for the doctor's fear of his mother finding out the nature of your relationship seems logical at the current point in time." Jim grinned and clapped him on the back. "Good to see you're on the team in the closet, Spock."  Nyota just rolled her eyes and stepped out of Jim's grasp before announcing they should begin dinner preperations.

 

_Hours later.._

_  
_"...and he said, 'I only have six toes!'" the table erupted in laughter. "Doctor, I understand your need to be in a relationship with Jim now. His humour is admirable." The whole table stopped laughing and looked at Spock. Eleanor looked especially confused, and was the first to speack. "Leo, sweet pea, whats he talkin' about? You're with Carol." Bones sighed and stood up. "I knew this wouldn't work. Look Mom, Jim an' I have been dating for 5 years now. I love him. I don't love Carol, and we have never been together." Jim, for once in his life, looked uncomfortable. Carol and Nyota mumbled an apology and a goodbye, before dragging Spock out of the dorm with them. Jim stood up and walked around the table to stand with Bones as he laced their fingers together. "I uhm. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, we were going to tell you sooner before later." Jim said, looking anywhere but at Eleanor. Eleanor just stared at her son for a few minutes before speaking. "D-do you love him, Leo?" Bones swallowed and nodded at his mother before giving Jim a small smile. "Leonard McCoy I raised you with manners! Is that how you answer your mother?" Bones groaned. "No ma'am." Bones said and Jim had to supress a shudder, because he would be lying if he said Bones' accent didn't do things to him. "Do you love my son, James?" Eleanor asked, fixing Jim with a stern look. "Yes ma'am I do love him." Jim said, finally looking at Eleanor. Just like that, her mood shifted and she jumped up to hug her son and Jim. "Oh Leo, all I ever wanted for you was to find someone to love you, and Lord knows it wasn't Jocelyn, I tried to tell you not to ride the horse to the derby, but you just didn't listen, no, no one listens to me! But now you have Jimmy here, oh welcome to the family!" Eleanor was just a ball of smiles and chatter now they cleared the air, but Bones apparently still couldn't grasp the situation. "You don't care that I'm dating a man?" Bones exclaimed. "Good Golly, you're my son, like I would care who you choose to date! I love ya'll anyways!" she said, embracing them both again. "I love you too, Mom."

 

~-~

 

_Later that evening..._

 

Bones and Jim were lying on the floor in front of the fire, Bones running his fingers through Jim's hair, and Jim content in just lying there, nuzzling his boyfriend's chest. Bones had dropped his mom back at the hotel earlier, and would be taking her back to the shuddle bay tommorow morning. "Crazy day huh Bones?" Jim mumbled, almost asleep. "Yeah kid, it was." Bones responded. "I luh you Bones." Jim's face was distorted with sleep as he drifted into the realm of sleep. "I love you too Jim." 

Bones picked up Jim, and carried him to their bed, tucking him in before crawling on the bed next to him, and pulled him into his arms. He was content living the life he did, and he was content with living it with Jim.

 

 

~End~

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just pretend they have polo and lacoste and oxfords and givenchi in the future, yes? Yes.


End file.
